unitardzfandomcom-20200214-history
USW Capital Carnage 2015
'''USW Capital Carnage 2015 '''was a professional wrestling pay per view event produced by Ultimate Showcase Wrestling. It took place on August 30, 2015 in the Matthew J. Casey Memorial Coliseum in Hartford, Connecticut. The event featured thirteen matches, with the main event featuring USW Champion Alexander Rotten competing against World Heavyweight Champion Westernlight where the loser would have to vacate their respective championships. This would be the final year that the "Capital Carnage" pay per view would be considered one of the "top four" pay per views in Ultimate Showcase Wrestling, as the following year, the Capital Carnage pay per view would become exclusive property of the Wednesday Night Intensity brand. The event drew generally positive reviews, earning an average 8.1/10 rating based off of sixteen reviews. Event Background The kickoff match was confirmed to feature Ash defending the International Championship against Dwayne Porter. The mid-card matches featured; The Blackout (Phillip Akron and Chris Ross) competing against Titanfall in a two-on-one handicap match, Indigo Reaction against Gringo and Fernandez, Dustin Ramond setting up an open challenge, Morbid competing against YoYo Joe, Lone Wolf competing against Majagetta, Cannon competing against Simon St., a triple threat match between Zack Hardy, Double XL and Capitol, and James competing against Seth. The mid-card championships in the promotion were also defended on the show; with Anarchy defending the Blue Belt Championship against former champion Prophecy, and Crimson Red defending the USW Extreme Championship against Hernastly in a No Disqualifications match. The USW Tag Team Championships were also defended on the show; with Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin defending the championships against The Martin Brothers. The main event of the show featured the two world champions competing against each other, with USW Champion Alexander Rotten competing against World Heavyweight Champion Westernlight where the loser would have to vacate their respective championship. Show The kickoff match featured Ash defeating Dwayne Porter to retain the International Championship. The team of Phillip Akron and Chris Ross known as "The Blackout" defeated Titanfall in a two on one handicap match. Indigo Reaction defeated Gringo and Fernandez in a tag team match. A-More would accept Dustin Ramond's open challenge, and would defeat him in a singles match. Morbid defeated YoYo Joe via disqualification after Washington returned and attacked Morbid Lone Wolf defeated Majagetta via submission Hernastly would defeat Crimson Red in a No Disqualifications match to become the new USW Extreme Champion. Simon St. defeated Cannon in a singles match, setting up for a character turn for Cannon. Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin defeated The Martin Brothers to retain the USW Tag Team Championships. Zack Hardy defeated Double XL and Capitol in a triple threat match. James defeated Seth in a singles match. Anarchy defeated Prophecy via submission to retain the Blue Belt Championship. In the main event; USW Champion Alexander Rotten defeated World Heavyweight Champion Westernlight, forcing Westernlight to voluntarily vacate the World Heavyweight Championship the following Wednesday Night on Intensity to end the show. Results